


Strawberry Sundaes & A Scoop Of You

by Alphas__Pet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Fingering, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Sex, Sexual Content, Sticky, Strawberries, Sundaes, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-22 09:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: If there's one thing Dante loved more than an olive-free pizza, it was a strawberry sundae.





	Strawberry Sundaes & A Scoop Of You

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Hey guys! I've gone back through and changed some stuff around, nothing too major. I just fixed the errors and reformatted the text is all. 
> 
> Here's a quick 4000 words of straight sticky, dirty, kinky, stuff ;) lol  
> This is pretty long and I actually got this idea while literally eating the strawberry sundae I described here.  
> I thank everyone whos been showing my work love :) I really appreciate it.  
> As always, I try to catch all errors before posting but if you see any, sorry :D
> 
> Enjoy guys!  
> XoXoXo <3

If there's one thing Dante loved more than an olive-free pizza, it was a strawberry sundae.

Ooey gooey strawberry flavored syrup dressed over taste creamy hills of strawberry flavored ice cream with ripe juicy fresh picked strawberries cascading down on all sides, their natural juices exhaling making the syrup even _denser_.

A generous dollop of fluffy whip cream; sweet sugar to tempt the senses, and strawberry flavored candy pieces to top it off.

Scrumptious.

Dante shoved a spoonful of the concoction in his waiting mouth. Humming a sound of satisfaction as the cool sugary mixture coated his belly.

You couldn't help but to find his child-like behavior adorable, loving when the man was careless and at ease.

He spent most of his time fighting demons and a little relaxation time would definitely do him some good.

Another lavish spoonful of strawberry goop got propelled between frozen lips; another sound of approval resulting from it.

Dante continued to push around the melting dessert, making a mess on his desk as it leaked out from the side of the glass, a result in it being over flown.

Dante looked at you; a look of disapproval on your face.

"You’re making a mess!" You pouted, having had just cleaned the place.

Someone had to because he surely wouldn't.

Dante just shook his head, shoving another sugar mound of goodness into his mouth.

"I'll clean it, _you'll_ clean it." He corrected himself.

You rolled your eyes and scoffed. 

You were tired of always cleaning up behind the man.

He lived there too, and it was only right that he pitched in and at least _tried_ to keep the place clean.

You’d been roommates for some time now. Almost a year, and you found yourself cleaning the place more than you were there half the time.

"No! You clean it. You made the mess and besides. You're the only one who eats all that crap."

You shot, your face distorting at the melting mess in front of you.

Everything would surely be sticky.

Dante rolled his eyes letting the spoon hit the desk.

_Clank!_

"It's not crap." He pouted; lips stained red from all the different strawberry fixings.

Dante looked like a fucking _child_.

His hands were sticky and covered in ice cream. His cheek had a single streak of strawberry syrup plastered to it, and the black shirt he was wearing was surely stained and ruined.

"Ugh, clean yourself up!" You protested, tossing a cup towel from the kitchen at him.

Dante grinned, catching the towel and wiping his hands on it, lint from the item sticking to the digits adding to his already messy appearance.

A sigh left your lips before you made your way to the desk to clean up the mess he'd made.

"Hey! I'm not done with that!" He pouted, reaching for the bowl in your hands.

You pulled them back quickly, taking the bowl out of his reach as he leaned across the desk.

A smirk touched your lips as you teasingly shook the bowl out in front of him before snatching it back.

Dante reached for it several times, but to no avail able to obtain it.

Obviously having had enough of your antics, he surprised you by grabbing your wrist instead, making you freeze right in your tracks.

"It's not nice to tease" he smirked. A deviant gleam in his eye.

Dante held your wrist firmly, making his way around the desk; now standing in front of you.

Your eyes remained glued to his, your curiosity peaking as to what he was about to do.

Just as you were about to open your mouth to speak, Dante jerked your wrist in an upward motion, causing you to spill the half-frozen contents out of the bowl. Some going down your shirt and the rest onto the chair and floor.

"DANTE!" you squealed, pulling your shirt from your body to let the mess fall out.

You were now sticky, cold and covered in strawberry sundae.

Dante smirked at you, licking his lips attentively.

"Now you're tasty too." He teased, swiping strawberry syrup from your collar bone and sucking the goo covered finger into his mouth.

A tiny noise escaped your chest as you watched the man slowly lick the contents from his lips, eyes dark and clouded with something more than just admiration for the treat he'd just consumed.

"W-w-what are you doing?" You stammered out as you watched the white-haired man dunk his digits into the pool of melted ice cream that had formed in the bottom of the bowl.

You were now cold and shivering from the cool sensation coursing through your body. You wanted to take whatever remained in the bowl and dump it on his head so he can see how it felt.

Dante brought his hand to his mouth, his cold pink tongue swirling around the pads of his finger-tips before pushing them into the space one by one, sucking off the creamy mixture.

"Taste so _good_." He purred moving closer to you.

A sticky hand gripped your wrist and twisted your arm behind your back, shoving you into the desk.

A whine escaped your lips at the sudden action, and you couldn't help the trickle of nectar that slipped between your legs.

Dante was attractive to you, and his sudden lustful behavior was catching your attention.

"I wonder what a strawberry sundae with a scoop of _you_ would taste like." He licked at your neck, his lips cold against your warm skin, sending shivers down your spine and to your toes.

Your mind couldn't find the words, and neither could your lips as you struggled against his restraint.

Dante pushed you till your chest was flushed against the desk. The sticky mess there ruining your shirt and making your nipples harden from the cold touch.

Another whine fell from you lips as you continued to struggle against his embrace.

"Don't you just want to find out?" He asked, his other hand fisting its way into your hair.

The drip of sweet juice between your legs was now a downpour.

You shifted uncomfortable from being held down for so long, the mess slowly starting to dry and get even more tacky.

You'd surely need a shower or two after this.

Giving in to your desire, you used your shoulders to push yourself up the best you could so you could turn your head to look at Dante.

"Yes, yes I do. I want too." you whispered, the tone in your voice needy and desperate.

“Maybe I’ll take back what I said about them being crap.”

Dante grinned at you, nodding his head, obviously liking _your_ proposal better.

He pulled you completely up from his desk; strawberry candies sticking to your wet flesh. He kissed your neck, mouthing the delicate skin and nipping it lightly before taking in a few candy pieces and chewing them down.

He slowly made his way downwards to your breasts, his tongue poking out his mouth to lap up a piece of strawberry that had gotten stuck between them.

A soft moan fell from your lips as his hands found your waist, pulling you closer to him.

Dante kissed along the soft outer and underside of your cleavage once he'd discarded your top.

His mouth gentle danced along the center of your chest, the tip of his tongue lagging over the light press of your sternum bone making you shiver.

"Taste so _good_ , but you know what would make it _better_?" He asked, suckling the hard bud of your right areola into his mouth as he picked up his discarded spoon.

A frozen drop of ice cream landed on your bare breast and you couldn't help but to suck your bottom lip into your mouth at the sudden feeling. It was freezing and running down your side, already making the skin there sticky as well.

Dante's warm mouth quickly engulfed it, cleaning off every single drop of the sweat treat before he once again worried the hard bud between his teeth.

His hands left your hips and found the waist band of your pants. You moaned softly, encouragingly, and slid your hands up his neck into his hair. He kissed along your collar bone, sucking lightly before pulling away completely.

"Dante..." You droned, your body penurious and wanting him out of his clothes and soon.

He didn’t reply, instead, he moved back into your space, sucking your nipple into his mouth again before moving away to gather more of the remaining sundae.

His hands pulled at your belt, forcing it through the loops and onto the floor where it belonged along with your pants.

You were now sitting on the edge of his desk in just your panties, covered in sticky strawberry sundae as Dante smeared what contents he’d just collected across your tummy. You laid there, looking like a canvas or even a dessert platter that the man was about to devour.

Dante smirked at you, satisfied with his artwork before he dove in and lapped up every single drop of gooey dessert from your skin.

Your back arched off the hard wood of the desk as you moaned out.

Everything he was doing to you felt so fucking _good_.

You’d thought about sex with him before, but you could never actually bring yourself to carry out the act. He was your roommate after all, and even though you two were relatively close, you didn’t want to make things weird just in case he wasn’t actually down for it.

 _Obviously_ , that wasn’t the case here.

"I want to taste you babe." He announced, peeling your legs apart from each other once he finished cleaning your stomach.

His face was wet with saliva and traces of strawberry syrup. He looked even more child-like than before, and you couldn’t resist your overwhelming attraction for him right now.

Not because he looked like a child or any weird shit like that, but because he was _dirty_.

Something you always found attractive on the man.

Being covered in _whatever_ was gross of course, but that just meant he was putting in work,

Much like he was about to do with you, and you loved that thought.

That meant he’d be even _filthier._

The damp patch soaked into your panties was _**definitely**_ not from the ice cream you’d been drenched in.

And from the look in the man’s eyes, he undeniably knew it.

"Looks like you’re ready to be tasted.” He smirked, finger tips dusting the inside of your thigh.

A swift swipe of his cool tongue through the thin material of your panties made you back arch up and this allowed his hands to slip under you to support your weight as a strong pull brought your hips to the edge of the desk.

Your whole back was covered in sundae and so was your hair. There was not much left in the bowl, but it was obvious Dante was saving it for something.

You propped yourself up on your elbows the best you could against the slick pasty surface. Your eyes glued to the man before you.

Dante was just mere inches from your arousal when he dipped a single digit into the pool of melted ice cream left in the bowl. Carefully, he rubbed the mixture against your clothed sex.

You moaned out, voice loud in the quiet space around you.

The sensation was cold of course and It mixed with the warmth of your nectar, the imbalance in temperatures beginning to drive you crazy.

“Dante.” You whined; your fingers fisted at his white locks roughly trying to encourage his face closer to you.

“Patience.” Dante muttered, grinning against your hotness, nipping slightly then sucking the bite to soothe it.

The dollop of ice cream there now gone.

A frustrated cry fell from your lips as you voiced your complaint about him teasing you.

"Dante please" you whimpered, your hands gripping at the edge of the desk on either side of you.

Dante took your cries of pleasure into consideration as he peeled back the silky lilac material of your panties, the smooth soft hue a stark contrast to your skin.

You trembled as he pulled the soaked fabric down your legs, slowly; kissing every inch of newly exposed skin as it presented itself to him.

Dante continued to pepper the afresh uncovered skin softly, tracing the apex of your sensitive area with two fingers, teasing your soaked entrance, before slowly slipping the digits in then back out.

A generous shine of your juices coated his fingers and immediately he shoved them in his mouth.

A satisfied sound left his chest as he licked the remainder of you off his lips.

You’re so _wet_ ,

so _tasty_.

A lot better than the strawberry sundae he'd been scarfing down all evening.

“Dante, please.” There were now tears in your eyes.

You wanted to cry from the agonizing torturing he was assaulting you with. You desperately wanted to feel that skilled tongue that had been impressing you all night the way it cleaned up every drop of sundae from your body.

Leaving your skin smooth but stickiness behind.

“I need it.” You sniffed, your knuckles baring white from you gripping the desk so hard.

Dante shifted in front of you, bringing your legs up and pushing them in your chest.

Your arousal lightly fluttered open at the new position and a single trail of your sweet heat trickled from your body, mixing with the drying ice cream on the desk.

“You’re so fucking wet baby,” he purred, long fingers dipping between your delicate folds, spreading you open and polishing at your sensitive pearl.

You almost ended up kneeing him in the face as your body jerked from the sudden sensation, pleasure engulfing you and dragging you down to a teasing hell with it.

Tears lightly kissed your cheeks as Dante rubbed at you slowly. The desk creaked under your grasp and if you continued to grip it any tighter, it would surely crack soon.

Much like you were about to.

“Please.” You sniffed, wiping away the tears from you face.

Dante had you in fucking _tears_.

In tears _begging_ for him to taste you.

To _devour_ you.

His middle finger slid back inside you, moving back and forward and then curling up before another one joined the first.

Dante didn’t want to completely deprive you from pleasure, but just enough so that it kept you on your toes.

It wouldn’t have been any fun if you were already shaking like a leaf in the wind from your orgasm so soon, _now would it_?

Pushing deeper to continue to rub at that spot with his fingertips, Dante occupied his free hand in the mess of sundae on the desk, scooping up the sticky mixture before letting it rain down all over your sex.

You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth as you watch the man finger you, his eyes glued to your body as he focused on drawing more and more protest of pleasure from your chest.

“A strawberry sundae and a scoop of you...” He smirked, leaning in to lap up the mess he’d just drizzled on your gem.

A cry of pleasure erupted from you and your body jerked again as it accepted the desire being fed to it.

“Yes…” You whimpered, wanting more of his sweet cold mouth.

Your hands found their way into white locks as Dante continued to taste you.

His tongue tickling you in the privatest of places.

You sucked down deep breaths of air as he multitasked between your thighs, switching fingers to tongue and reapplying the no longer cold ice cream every time he cleaned it off.

There wasn’t much left on the desk, and this left only the remainder that was in the bottom of the bowl.

Dante pulled back from you, lips shiny with saliva, ice cream and your honey.

“Still think they are crap, or do I need to continue convincing you?” He asked, picking up the bowl from the chair.

You nodded your head hastily wondering if that meant he’d be undressing soon.

Nope, that’s not what it meant at all.

Damn it.

Dante smirked at you, tilting the bowl slightly and letting the mixture trickle down between your legs.

Although it had been sitting out for some time, the ice cream in the bowl still had hints of coolness to it.

Mainly because of the heat that was emanating from your body causing it to feel some degrees cooler.

Dante took his position back between your thighs, his tongue fluttering over every surface of your intimacy, the erotic wet slurping sounds bringing you closer to your release.

“Mm, yes right there.” You moaned, your hands didn’t seem to know what to do with themselves as they switched between his hair and the edges of the desk.

Your thighs clamped shut as you held the back of his head firm against you.

Fucking his face and probably almost suffocating him.

Dante groaned against your sex, the vibrations shuttering your body and edging you on.

You were no longer sticky but now just wet.

Wet from his saliva.

 _Soaked_ from your nectar.

He continued his methods, skilled tongue performing acts you didn’t even know were possible.

You shifted to move your legs down to give him an air way, but he gripped your thigh with his free hand that wasn’t rubbing your pearl like a record, and held it tight, not wanting you to move.

He was a half demon; he surely wouldn’t die from getting his face fucked off the hinges.

Dante’s blunt finger nails dug into the flesh of your thigh as he closed his mouth around your most sensitive area, suckling the nub before slowly, _very_ slowly licking up it; his tongue pressed firm against the surface.

An electrical current surged through your body and your hips left the desk and pushed in his face as your lust was milked from you.

Dante held your hips still, wet tongue dipping inside your warm flooded heat acting as a spoon and filling his belly with your sweet sensual honey.

“Dante!!!” your voice was loud enough to shatter glass and you mentally thanked the fact that you literally lived around no one.

Your back thumped the desk as your body returned to its natural state.

A satisfied “ _Ah_!” slipped from his lips.

Dante stood in front of you, the whole bottom half of his face slathered in sundae, your juices and his saliva, his lips shiny and puffy from being down on you for so long.

“You _do_ taste better.” He smirked, wiping a cuffed hand down his face.

You scrambled to your feet with shaky legs before descending to the ground in front of him.

You wasted no time in unlatching his belt buckle, eager to get your _scoop_ of him.

Dante watched you attentively, his hands clasped behind his back as you stripped him of temporary clothing skin.

Your eyes widen with delight as his toned flesh came in your sight; practically glued to the heap of it dangling inches from your face.

You eagerly wrapped your mouth around him getting a perception, the salty bitter fluid that dripped from him assaulting your taste buds and giving you a delight. A satisfied hum left your lips as you swallowed down the contents before leaning back on your haunches to peer up at him.

“So good.”

Dante combed your hair back from your face, eyes glued to yours.

“There.” He motioned behind you to the bowl of left-over strawberry sundae from the chair.

Reaching around carefully, you obtained what he asked for before handing it to him.

Dante tilted the bowl down, letting the cold sticky mixture coat his arousal, his breath catching in his chest at the sensation.

Not wanting him to lose his hardness from the uncomfortable feeling, you took it upon yourself to provide the man before you with some heat.

Heat from your mouth.

“Shit.” Dante hissed, his hold on the bowl almost slipping as you slowly worked your way up and down his length.

The sweet sugary taste of strawberry sundae mixed with his natural chemistry made your tummy grumble with hunger.

You continued your teasing, pulling back just enough for more strawberry sundae to be poured into your awaiting mouth while something _else_ currently filled it.

A throaty moan vibrated from your body and up his, the hand that was holding your head steady gripped at your locks harshly as your tongue swirled around him, coating him in sweet sundae.

The strawberry was strong and mouthwatering.

You’d tasted it before out the bowl, but for some reason it being on Dante intensified the palate.

The tip of his sex rested against your flat tongue as you peered up to him.

“Taste good?” He asked as he gave your hair a slight tug.

Nodding your head, you swallowed down the length; strawberry flavor and pre slipping down your throat.

A satisfied curse left Dante’s lips as he poured the remaining pool of sundae down into your wet needy mouth. You doubled your efforts and hollowed your cheeks as the tip of his lust began to nudge the back of your throat.

You swallowed around the man desperately, relishing the weight of him now half way down your throat.

“Fuck, babe.” Dante’s nails pinched into the skin of the back of your neck as he held you steady, hips rolling back and forward into your face.

You took every stroke, every uncoordinated thrust wanting nothing more than to please the man. Saliva dripped from your chin and tears streamed down your face as you let mouth be used.

The strawberry sundae had been gone and now all that was left to obtain was your second _treat_ of the night.

Your knees and jaw ached as Dante continued to use you for his pleasure. Both his hands held the sides of your face while he continued to fuck your throat like it was the last thing he’d ever get to do.

The strangled gags and hums from your pleasure was music to his ears.

You were enjoying this, which was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Just like that babe.” He groaned, pushing down your throat.

You braced yourself holding your breath, probably not a good idea but if you did breathe, you’d surely gag and probably spit up everything you’d consumed that night.

Dante’s movements halted and a burst of saltiness coated the inside of your mouth. Grabbing up the bowl hastily, he turned it completely over, letting whatever remnants of the sundae was left dripping over him and into your mouth.

You hungrily gulped down everything that was in your entrance.

Sweet sugar sundae and a salty, bitter snack to go with it.

Dante pulled away from you, chest heaving as he found his breath. He helped you to your feet, your knees giving out from being stationary on the wood floor so long.

“Okay, okay. I’ll have to admit. Maybe strawberry sundaes aren’t crap.” You said, your voice horsed and sore from having your throat used.

Dante chuckled pulling you into a sloppy kiss.

Everything tasted like strawberry sundae with a faint hint of you and him.

“I _told_ you they weren’t crap.” He said, scanning the room for the discarded cup towel you threw at him earlier.

You rolled your eyes nudging him before taking a seat in the desk chair.

Your knees hurt too bad to even think about walking.

“But you know what I think I love now, that tastes _so_ much better?” He asked, finding it and cleaning himself off before tossing it on the desk.

You looked around the space before you, _everything_ was sticky and covered in sundae. It would take forever to clean up the mess and you mentally dreaded it.

“And what’s that?” You asked, eyebrow raised.

Dante leaned over the desk, capturing your lips with his.

“A scoop of _you_.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if anyone needs to go change their underwear after this, because I nearly had to haha  
> Dante covered in strawberry syrup just makes my mouth water and this was just straight up dirty and I love myself for it lol.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.  
> Feedback is always welcome! ,3
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> XoXoXo


End file.
